Without love, it cannot be seen
by Amadi-chan
Summary: A collection of short drabbles, depicting various Umineko characters discussing the topic of love. Some chapters slightly darker then the others...    Rated T, just in case...
1. Prologue

Um…. will, this is my first story that I'm going to upload. :]

It's kinda about all Umineko characters, and their views on love. Every chapter has two characters discussing "love" with each other…. Those charries don't necessarily have to be um…. in love with each other. I put Beato and Battler for main characters simply because they're main in the show. ^^ It can be quite fluffy on various chapters, yet slightly darker with others. Alright, that'll be all for now…. Please enjoy. Also, I'm looking forward to critiques, but please, do not be too harsh.

* * *

><p>First chapter is a prologue, containing my own views on love and….. other stuff. ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em>Love….<em>

_Love was a hard thing to explain…. _

_Mainly because there was no clear definition…._

_It could be anything. From genuine feeling between the two soul mates, unlimited love between parent and a child, a symbol of friendship, path towards our dreams and desires, to a weapon, a way to manipulate one at your own will, or even an alibi for a crime._

_And as many people were out there in the world, there were as many types of love. _

_Is there really anyone who has never loved anyone in this whole wide world…. What kind of lonely life would that be. Would that person even have a desire to lead such an empty life, and would passing time even matter. Like forever blindly stumbling in the darkness…. no dreams, no desires, nothing…. And most importantly, nobody to turn to in the time of need._

_So even if love really could be used as something horrible and despicable, made to imprison beings, mislead them and manipulate the to the point of losing their free will, was it really something to be destroyed and resented. After all, it's what keeps us going._

_The price of happiness is pain, the price of life was death…. but it all keeps us going in some direction…._

_So, what was love….?_


	2. Lambda x Bern

Lambda x Bern…. I decided to start with them, as their relationship is quite easy to describe…. ^^

* * *

><p><em>To some, love means support….<em>

"Bernnnnnn~"

"What do you want now?"

"Ow Bern, don't tell me I annoyed you already…. Kyahaha, I made a new record~ I merely entered the roo-"

"What do you want!"

"Aww…. Tsundere as always~ But deep down, I know you love me an genuinely care and…. But you're soooo shy, and that prevents you from showing your true feelings~…. And that's so tragic, it makes me want to cry~ Am I right?"

"Stop pinching my cheek, and stop babbling nonsense. If you have nothing smart to say, please leave me finish this book in peace."

"Oww…. So cold~ But that's why I love you….. But no, I have came here to discuss a very important topic with you."

The blond witch lifted her index finger to the ceiling, and then pointed it dramatically at Bernkastel, in the motion that main heroes would do in the opening of some Adventure genre anime. That's at least what Lambdadelta wanted for it to look like. However, the whole idea she had failed, and it looked more like she was accusing the other of something.

"Love~"

"What about it?"

"Well, your feelings, your perspective, your definition of it…. What is love to you? There are plenty of topics to choose from~"

"And why would I talk about some trivial human emotion."

"Ow~ Come on Bern. Both of us know it's not just a human emotion. And, hey, it's not like you never loved anyone. Right?"

"And what if I haven't…. "

"Don't lie to me Bern…. You know it's no truth, the thing you just said. At least I know you better then that~"

"I never stated anything to you. I just made a suggestion."

"But…. Why? Why would you say such thing. Why do you always talk about it as if it was beyond your level. You sound real mean when you say such things~ You bully~"

Even if the witch of certainty continued to smile and giggle childishly, her voice was becoming a bit more shaky, as she herself was starting to feel a bit nervous. Her friend's response didn't help one little bit.

"Love is useless."

"D….Don't talk like that. You know you don't mean it really. Love is what keeps us going, makes us wish and dream, and with out it, you're blind, unable to see anything but endless darkness. Without love, it cannot be seen – as they say~"

"Love doesn't have capability to change anything. That's why I find it highly trivial for one who was once known as the most powerful witch in the universe to talk about it. And yes, sorry to offend you, but I do consider it beyond my level."

"S-So, you're saying you never loved anyone…. You lier, lier, lier! It's even more shameful for witch who is considered not only the most powerful, but also the cruelest witch of all, to lie like a child~ Tsun~"

"I never said that. All I said was I would've been better of if I haven't. Love makes people suffer."

"Oww, buuutttt Berrrrrn~ Love also does good things. So, the price of good things happening, is possibility of bad things happening. Hohohoho, and what's life without a little risk, huh~ If there was o love in one's heart, they would feel like birds in cages, never allowed to live and fly freely, and face world itself~"

"Why are we even talking about this. We obviously have opposing opinins."

"Bad kitty! Don't try to wiggle out of this~ There must be someone in this wide world you care about~ Hmm…. Let me see…."

"I don't care about anyone. Or, to be more poetic, I'm a bird in a cage, as you put it."

"Wah~ Lie like that to some stranger who met you just a couple of days ago. I know better~ Yes, I've known you since you were a human…. Haha~ And when you didn't consider yourself so superior and almighty…. So cute~. But, I also know that you used to love. A lot. Yes, you were very kind back then, and look at you now-"

"Well, a thousand of years of endless torment and suffering apparently really can change a person. Who would've thought?"

"Now, now, sarcastic as always~ But, I know better~ Love can not be that easily erased from one's heart. Not even eternal torture can help it. It can evolve into hatred, though.

So let me see, who's the lucky one~

Hmmm…. Could it be…. hah, I got it- Erika-chan!"

"Yes, ah, from the first. You really are magnificent. I loved her so much that I sent her to the worst possible fragment ever for all enternity. And I did it all for the sake of _love_.

"Hmmm…. Meanie. Ah~ How about….. Battler?"

"That useless man…. You can do better."

"Beato?"

"….'

"Ange…?'

"That plaything…. She ceased to amuse me a while ago. But continue, it's becoming quite entertaining."

"Um…. Feath-"

_**Slap**_

Lambdadelta felt a hard strike on her left cheek, causing her to lose balance, and almost fall of the bed itself. It stung like a bitter frostbite, and she could swear that she felt Bern's claws digging in her flesh. She opened her eyes, and tears were dwelling in the corners, as she faced the other witch.

"Don't mention that name ever in front of me again! And enough of this crap, I've had enough…. I don't love anyone, and if it's easier for your miniature brain to comprehend it, I hate everyone. Now leave me alone."

But Lambdadedelta didn't move from the spot. Instead, hot tears run down her cheeks, as she silently stared at Bern for a couple of minutes, before silently saying:

"Y…You….You're so selfish!"

"Huh…."

"You…. Sometimes…. No, you're always like that. Never having a second thought on what to say. Huh?"

"Lambda, are you crying?"

"You…. you…. Tell me, Bernkastel! Since you can go around so easily saying that you don't love anyone, have you ever thought that there may be someone who loves you, and wants those feeling returned! Huh? Selfish, selfish!"

Bernkastel opened her mouth to say something, but Lambdadelta only lied down on the bad, facing to the other side, obviously not wanting o talk anymore. Bernkastel's eyes were wide, as she perhaps felt a tiny bit guilty for making the other cry. After some time spent in silence, Bernkastel moved closer, and sat next to Lambda's lying body. There was some hesitation in it, but she slowly placed her hand on child-like witch's head, before starting to stroke her hair awkwardly.

"Hey …. shhh."

"…."

"There, there…. Calm down."

"…."

"What now you won't talk to me. Is that how it is?"

"…."

"What? You want me to apologize. Fine, sorry for saying such things in front of a child like yourself."

"…."

"Still not good enough?"

Bernkastel sighed, but decided there was no other way around it. She practically hopped over Lambda, in attempt to see the other's eyes. However, as soon as her friend spotted this, blond witch once again tried to roll around to the opposite side. It wasn't all that easy, as Bernkastel , noticing this, quickly got on top off Lambda.

"Caught ya'."

"Bern…."

"Now, stop being a bother, and tell me what's wrong."

"Bern, do you love me? At least, one tiny little bit."

Bernkastel bowed her head forward, gently kissing the other's witch forehead.

"What do you think…?"

"Bern…. Bern…. I know…. I know how you feel. I'm scared too, sometimes. I was hurt too. I have nightmares too. I understand you. That place…."

"Be quit, foolish girl. Just shut up for once."

"Bern…?"

"It's different with you…. You're always there for me. I don't fear you would….."

"I love you, Bernkastel, I'll always be there. You may tell me spiteful things, and bully me, but I'll never leave your side.

And it's because…. I need someone. I don't…. want, to be completely alone."

"I…. made you cry. B….But…. Our relationship may be a messed up one…. And outside, we may seem like worst enemies…. But…."

"Bern-chan…."

"You may have tore me apart a couple of times but….. I may have crashed you onto the floor, and pushed needles trough your eyes but…."

"That's just how it is…. right? _In love and war, there are no rules_…. As they say…. Say?"

"I…. love…. you too."

"Aw~ That blushing face of yours just now is sooo cute~ I could've push candy canes tro-"

However, she never got to finish her sentence. She felt small lips pressing tenderly against her own. She slowly embraced the girl that was still lying a top of her. Her eyes were dry now, but there were still some traces of tears on her cheeks. Bern made her cry.

But, even that way, she felt safe, and, even if others may have pitied her situation, with person she loved being so cold, she didn't care, because, she was happy with Bernkastel, and that was all that ever mattered.


	3. Battler x Ange

_Next chapter... Well, I do know Battler's alive, and that he has survived the accident but... it sounds cooler this way, at least to me._

* * *

><p><em>To some, love was what kept them going….<em>

Ange Ushiromiya was always a curious child. And sometimes, a bit too curious. She would constantly ask people around her for meaning of certain words and sayings, which actually wouldn't be so bad, if those things weren't mostly either hard or embarrassing for even adult people to explain. And today, her beloved onii-chan was the one.

"Onii-chan~! Can I ask you something?"

"Why of course. Just tell your big brother what's floatin' your boat."

"What does it mean to be "in love" with somebody."

"I-In love…. Huh? W….Where did you hear for such a term?"

"Well, I saw daddy watching a show on TV show a couple of days ago. I asked him, but he said I was too young to know such thing. So I decided to ask you~!"

"Well, kihihihi. Perhaps old man is right. You're only 5 years old, Ange-chan~ And after all, you'll undersand when you're older, anyway."

"But Oniiiiii-chaaaan…. I want to know right now. Pleaaaaaaaase~"

"Well…. I."

"Puh-leaaase~…."

"Fine then…. I'll try to explain it to you like this. When a girl sees a boy, or other way around, and feels some strange feeling in her tummy, and blushes on her cheeks, that is called love."

"Onii-kun…. Are you sure it really goes like that?"

"D-Dang it…. Well, I'll be more detailed. One day, Ange-chan, you'll meet a certain boy. And when you're around him, you'll feel very pleasant feeling. He may tell you jokes and make you laugh, and make you wish to spend an eternity with him. So…. there are big possibilities that the boy will feel the same way for you, and if so, you two will start going out. He'll take you to the expensive restaurants, and buy you tons of gifts. And, after some time, he'll give you a special gift, and he'll have a special way of giving it to you. It'll be a gold ring, and he'll kneel in front of you, asking if you'd like to spend the rest of your life with him, and him only. And, if you accept, you two will organize a very special party. You'll have to wear a long, white dress, and he too will have to dress formally. And, on that party, you two will be…. um…. well, merry each other. Then, he'll take you to his large mansion, and there, you two will live happily ever after.

And the feeling that you'll have all this time for that boy will be called love. So, you'll be in love with him , and that's what it means. Ihihi~."

Battler knew this version of it was far from truth, and that love was far more complicated than that. Well, at last, he hoped it'll be like this for his little sister. Ange, on the other hand, gazed up at.

"But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"Well, then, he's just not worth your time. Ihihi~"

"Wow... Onee-chan, can I tell you something? I think I'm in love with you? Do you love me back? Will you give me a ring? Where's your mansion? Can you take me there?-"

"Wow wow wow…. Slow down there, short stuff. Um, you se, you and I, we can not really fall in love."

"B-But why?"

"Well, we are brother and sister, and it's common rule that blood relatives can't fall in love, you see."

"Oh, but I love you… onii-kun. And why do you always kneel in front of me when giving me presents for my birthdays then?"

"I love you too, my cute little sister, and I kneel in front of you 'couse you're so short…. Um, you see, we can love each other, but we can't really…. Fall in love….."

"But what's a difference? It sounds the same."

"Well difference is big…. Well, you see, family and friends may love you, and you should love them back, but only a certain boy can be in love with you, and you can be in love with him too. For example, mom and dad love you, but are in love with each other. It's simple~"

"Oh, I think I get it…. But onii-kun, can I ask you one more thing."

"Yeah, sure~"

Ange smiled a bit, and her expression seemed a bit mischievous, as she was scheming something.

"Can I just pretend to be in love with other boys, just so I could receive expensive gifts, and go to the restaurants."

"Ah…? Ahahahahahahahahahahaahaha~ Come here you lil!'"

Battler leaned forward, grabbing his little sister tightly, giving her a noodgie.

Ange, pulling away, made a serious expression. She looked like she wanted to discuss the most important thing in the world.

"Onee-chan…. Let go. I'm serious."

"Well, of course you can fake it, you meanie. I'm sure you'll be a…. um-

He stopped a bit, trying to figure out a good term for a female version of word play-boy, before settling down.

-play girl~ You're quite pretty now~ I bet you'll steal a lot of hearts."

"Thank you, onii-kun~"

Battler smile, proud with himself. He petted his sister gently on the head, feeling like a teacher successfully explaining something very hard to his student. His happiness, of course, wasn't forever-lasting.

"Onee-chan, there's one more thing."

"What is it, shortie~?"

"Well, if loving is for family and friends, and being in love for boy and a girl, what does making love mean?"

"Oh no!"

_It's useless, it's all useless_...

* * *

><p>Many years from that day, Ange changed a lot. A pain of losing her family changed her, from a naïve girl to a bitter young adult. However, she never stopped hoping. She never forgot her brother, and all the nice times with her family. And most importantly, she never let go of the hope her brother would come one day. And that hope saved her from giving up on life, until the day she was, finally able too leave it all behind, and continue living freely and happily, without burdens of the past, knowing that her family, and mostly, her beloved onii-chan, would forever be watching down on her from the heaven above.<p>

She proceeded to find the right man, and, although things haven't really turned out like her brother told her, she was finally happy. She didn't have some rich wedding, and only a couple of his relatives were invited, and he never had enough money to shower her with gifts. However, he told her jokes and made her smile, wrote her poems, and held her tight.

She was in love with him, and he helped her to continue, but she still loved her brother, as he too will forever be there with her, deep in her heart.


	4. Virgilia x Featherine

Af... finally over. I needed more then two days to figure out how to write this, and a lot more to really write it down, but it was worth it... I just couldn't give up on such a good challenge, as those two never interacted much [only one] :D

Btw, Mirage Coordinator, thanks for the idea... it was totally awesome.

* * *

><p><em>To some love <em>_means__ taking, to others it means giving..._

For Virgilia, the witch of Finites, and the former Golden witch, this was quite the strange day. First, she received and invitation to the Tea Party, which actually wasn't much of a surprise, until she read the name of her honorable host.

_Featherine Augustus Aurora. _

The name that sent shivers trough body of many witches and demons.

The most powerful and fearsome witch that ever lived and ruled trough the kakeras.

The master of Drama and Theater-going….

What could such a great witch ever want from one like Virgilia? The king, gentle and wise witch, who humbly allowed her student to take over most of her great powers.

Virgilia, wise woman that she was, actually considered the idea that this invitation was either a mistake, or a prank pulled by some childish witch, or mischievous demon. However, her own name and status was clearly tidily written over the paper, as well as Featherine's signature, that was quite hard to copy. In the end, Virgilia decided to put this as old witch's whim, and go anyway.

And really, there was no way around it, as much as she was insecure and nervous, Virgilia simply had to go. She didn't dare to offend such a powerful witch by ignoring the invitation….

_Good heavens only knew how bad things are for one who gets on Featherine's bad side_…. Virgilia thought.

Various rumors were about disappearances of powerful witches, as well as demons who refused to side with this witch, or bow to her will were present even when Virgilia was just a little girl, not even a complete witch. Spreading such things back then was no danger, as Featherine, long before Virgilia's birth, has died, and more precisely, fell asleep. A common term for powerful, century old witches, symbolizing their absence. Sometimes, when those witches' woke up, they would be very different the they used to be in the past, so the term dying was sometimes used as well. However, now that this witch was once again awake, no one could even guess what were her intention, or how much has she changed from her last life

Hopefully, she has changed very, very much.

* * *

><p>And now, here she were, sitting on the balcony of the famous city of books, waiting for the most powerful witch ever…. To serve her some tea?<p>

Trying to seem calm, and yet respective?

And also, she was alone. Featherine invited her only. Even more terrifying.

"Care to have some tea, Miss Virgilia, the former Golden witch~"

"I would be honored to have some, Great Lady Aurora."

"I would like to be able to offer some choice, but as for now, I have only some casual Peppermint tea.

As you probably heard, I have woken up not too long ago.

You don't mind it. Do you~"

"Not at all. Simply receiving an invitation by such a powerful witch is too much of a honor~"

Virgilia mouthed this respectively, but fear was still present in her voice…. Even if, admittingly, Peppermint tea wasn't one of her favorite flavors, she didn't dare to refuse…. It wouldn't only point out bad manners, but also throw her n a risk of offending the witch.

Soon enough, Featherine came back, and poured some tea in Virgilia's cup, before taking a seat, opposite of Virgilia.

"Ah~ And I thought my name would be forgotten and overwritten after such a long sleep.

Apparently, I was wrong. Hn…."

"The name of such great witch is hard to forget, put apart overwrite."

"You flatter me, child of a man. But, I only wish you would be more honest."

"I'm not sure if I understand what you mean by that. milady."

"Hahahaha~ Well, I might have slept for more then thousand years…. But I still know what other's think of me…. It's the same with you as well, right?

Come on…. I'm not as easy to insult as you might've heard. Especially not by the truth."

"I stand behind my words. Even if you haven't used your powers for anything except implanting misery at other's hearts, you still are indeed a great witch. If it was otherwise, your name would be forgotten a century ago…."

"Is that so~? So, down to it all, it all depends on one's definition of greatness. It's interesting…. how words lose their meaning over the time."

After saying that, Featherine's face went blank…. as she looked up at the ceiling. However, as she spoke once more, smile resumed to her face.

"I came in contact with my miko not too long before~ She doesn't seem to share opinions with you. In fact, she took amusement in insulting me~"

"Lady Bernkastel…. Was surely just nervous over the lose in the game."

"Or she might still hold the grudge for tearing her corpse a part. Such a childish girl~"

"She was once your student as well, was she not?"

"My piece, more precisely…. She had her life as human, and she herself choose to hand it over to me."

"I heard she asked for one wish in return."

"The one I fulfilled~ It's not my fault it hadn't turned out like she desired."

"Perhaps, she wouldn't act like she does…. If you…. Showed her the flow of her own wish."

"Oh, and why would I do that~?"

"Well, you weren't only her master, but also her guardian and mentor. It's to be assumed that at least once you felt affection for her."

"Love~? I'll be honest, I did…. More then once.

"But then…. Nothing really makes sense."

Featherine took a sip of the tea…. Before once again looking at Virgilia, with a small, self-confident smile.

"I'm glad we came to the topic, that's just what wanted to discuss with you~."

"Love?"

"Yes. I would like to hear your definition of it."

"I don't think there really is any definition up to it, actually…."

"That may be truth. Love can not have one clear definition. However, that's because views on it are so different. Every being has different view on it…. Which are all equal."

"Ah…. But why would you desire to know view on love of lowly territorial witch like myself~"

"Well, that's a good question, actually~ Apparently, it differs fro mine one a lot. One could even state it's the opposite. By that reason, I would like to hear what makes you stand behind that view."

"Differs?"

"I've observed the story of Golden game board, and I gathered a lot of information.

Beatrice was once your student, just like Bernkastel was my miko, but you never acted against of what would be the best for her. Even if that sometimes didn't mean any happiness for you….

You gave up your title….

Your powers….

In fact, as far as I have heard, you never got even a "thank you" in return. And it doesn't bother you at all.

I have taken a lot from that girl, so I can easily explain her rude behavior and hatred towards me, and I can not except her to thank me, of course~

But then, we're the same on that part…. Don't you find it a bit unfair~

What have you ever gained out of it that makes you not one bit offended?"

"Well….

Beatrice may be rude sometimes, milady…. But she is nothing but a rebelling teen in my eyes.

My view of love doesn't include gaining anything at all~

When one loves someone or something, one should be ready to sacrifice, in my opinion."

"So in other words…. Your love is used against you. If we put it like that…."

"I wouldn't love to think of it like that…. after all, it's my own decision whether to give or not to give. Beatrice, after all, isn't mature enough to use or manipulate anyone."

"So that's what it's like to you~ As long as one isn't aware of it, you're ready to be used by that person."

"Hmmmm…. Let's take parental love as an example.

Parent's sacrifice for their children a lot. Constantly buying toys, clothes and paying for school trips. They make sure their child grows up to be educated and good person, and yet, they rarely gat "thank you" in return.

But,

Would it be right to sort such behavior as foolish…. Or to say their children are using their parents for their own gains…."

"That way your reasoning…. makes some sense.

But then, what does that make me?

I can not love something that can not bring me any gain~

Am I a heartless, selfish parent who cares for their gain and that only."

"We are what we want ourselves to be, are we not, Lady Aurora?"

"Only some of us get to be like that.

Those either have very strong or very lonesome personality. Because, any other way, those around will sooner or later break us~

Why do you think I live isolated like this….."

After a moment of silence, Featherine spoke again….

"So…. tell me, Virgilia, the Witch of Finates…. Would you be ready to give up your life and existence…. Just for the purpose of love."

"Yes, Lady, for certain people I care about, I would….

I already….

I gave up my title and name….

I gave up my powers as witch….

I gave up my pride….

But, I have no regards."

"If that is so, child of man, and if it's your choice to be that way…. You may not have my understanding, but you have my blessings."

"Th…. Thank you very much…. Lady Featherine Augustus Aurora."

Virgilia found herself mumbling like a high school girl…. But somehow, she really was thankful. To Featherine for giving her blessing, and then to God and Angels for this tea party not ending up like a total disaster.

If it wasn't for Virgilia's common senses, she would even called Featherine nice. Well, she was nice to some extent, and without doubt, she was polite hostess…. But the feeling of fear mixed with feeling of disgust, that she was constantly trying to deny didn't leave her for a single moment. The being in front of her was, before anything else, a witch that banished thousands and thousands witches, whose rank was bigger then Virgilia could even dream to obtain, in to the darkest debts of non-existence….

* * *

><p>The rest of the tea party they spent discussing various things like games, types of tea and time. Virgilia remained respectful towards the other, but slowly analyzed her words. Perhaps, Featherine was the type she thought before. Once, when she was only a student, hearing stories from her beloved teacher, she saw Featherine as someone who just found happiness in destroying the happiness of others.<p>

But now she saw it wasn't really so. Featherine was, rather then finding happiness in destroying the happiness of others, more likely to destroy happiness of others in order not to have her happiness destroyed….

Almost as she was afraid of giving away….

And whilst it still made her a heartless monster….

It gave her some faint reason to be so.


	5. Maria x Sakutarou

This chapter's probably shorter then the others, sorry…. :]

I don't really have time to write, hence school has started, but I wanted to anyway….

So, I hope you like it….

* * *

><p><em>To some, love meant existence….<em>

"Maria…. Maria-chan~"

"…."

"Maria-chan, shouldn't you be at class?…. Uryu~"

"…."

"Maria…. Maria what's the matter, you look sad uryu~"

But the girl didn't respond. Tears were dwelling at the edges of her eyes, as she sat there, in the corner of the school playground, on the cold stone. No matter how hard her dearest imaginary friend tried to reach her, it just wouldn't succeed.

The boy, dressed like a lion, shifted his glance towards the ground, almost like he was trying to find the spot his friend was looking at. He looked genuinely concerned, and maybe a tad bit sad. He could clearly see the bruises on Maria's knees and hands, and her cute dress was far more untidy then usual. Alright, he was very sad, but he wasn't going to cry, he was a lion, the king of animals, after all.

"…. Sakutarou, why are they like that…. Uu."

The girl spoke suddenly, breaking the silence in between them. The boy flinched, his small, animal like ears, raising up.

"Bec…. That's because they're…. They're-!"

Sakutarou started loudly, but then whimpered, realizing that he knew no correct words to describe his feelings. He looked into Maria's beautiful dark blue eyes. Tears were still there, ready to slide any moment now.

_They_….

The ones who did this were a bunch of kids, a year older then Maria herself. Seemingly, Maria wasn't the only victim in the entire school, as others feared them too. Sometimes, Sakutarou wondered if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. This way, they at least didn't bully Maria all the time. But when they did, they made sure it would scar her for weeks, even more. Other kids were a lot nicer, and the way they treated Maria was…. well, a bit mean, but they never hit her. Sometimes, their bullying seemed friendly. However, at other times, it would still be horrible….

But those guys were nothing like that. They bullied Maria plenty of times now, tearing at her hair and clothes, destroying her books, toys she would sometimes bring, and hitting her over and over calling her names…. Sakutarou wished he would be brave enough to face them, but he knew he couldn't, due to anti-magic toxin, that would destroy him, and leave Maria all by herself in this cruel world.

But he couldn't just leave her here either…. And she certainly couldn't go back in the classroom….

"I've got an idea, uryu~ Why doesn't Maria walk back home with Sakutarou. Uryu~."

"Sakutarou, are you sure it's a good idea….?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"  
>"Well, you know. Last time when I did that and went home, mama was really angry at Maria."<p>

"Uryu~! I'm sure mama will understand Maria! Mama loves Maria~ Uryu~"

"…."

"And besides, there's no need for Maria to be somewhere that made her unhappy~ Mama'll understand!"

"If Sakutarou-kun says so~ Uu~"

* * *

><p>"Sakutaruo, do you think mama really loves Maria?"<p>

That question broke the ice. They were back home, their clothes soaked from the rain. The hidden truth behind it hurt Sakutarou, Maria's suddenly empty eyes even more so.

"Of course she does Maria…. Why wouldn't she?"

"It's…. something those boys said…. Uu.'

"Don't listen to them, Maria! Mama loves Maria! Everyone does! I do!"

"But then…. Why is she so angry sometimes? Uu…."

"She's angry, because she loves you. And she thinks magic is a bad thing. But it's not! It's good. So you have to make her believe in that Uryu….. Make mama believe magic is good, make mama believe!"

"…. But-"

"Don't let the ruin magic with their anti-magic toxin. Don't let…. I love you Maria."

And silence one again returned to the room. Maria stared at him, her eyes wid. Sure, he told it many times, but never with this much force. And was he…. Crying? Why? Did she make him sad?

Sakutarou allowed his bangs to cover his eyes, but tears were still visible on his face. He hated them, students, teachers, even Mama. He hated them all for making her cry. For using her love. How couldn't he, he was a being that was born out of her pure love. If she didn't love him, he would cease to exist. And why would he even exist, if that was the case…. Unloved, alone…. That wasn't the existence he wanted. That wasn't the existence anyone wanted.

He sobbed quietly, clenching his fists…. His mind was blank, his mouth dry…. He sobbed._ Lions don't cry. _Maybe he wasn't a lion after all. Maybe everyone was right, he was just a stupid, old toy Rosa bought in nearby shop for her daughter's birthday. Maybe he really wasn't sawed up with love…. Mayba? Maybe?...

He felt someone lifting his head….

"Sakutarou-kun? Don't cry. Maria's sorry or making you cry like that."

She tapped his head lightly with her other hand, smile on her face, that's somehow still wet from tears.

"And Maria loves you too~ Uu~"


End file.
